sk8ter boy
by VocalMaiden
Summary: Len was a normal town boy with a big dream. To be the world's best skater. But He has trouble a head of him, and you will never expect what will become of him. Rin x Len , Miku x Mikuo, Miku x Kaito, Kaito x Meiko, Luka x Gakupo...and others. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A BRAND NEW SERIES XD**

**MY SECOND STORY EVER *O* **

**I promise i will continue with the other story later. this was a idea from my friend and my skate board XD  
>p.s.-i'm not that good at skate boarding, but I'm still trying!<strong>

**this is just a bit of the later story. Hope you like it XD **

**Kasumi-neko is also with me :3. [I can never leave her in the kitty box right?]**

**kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloid, their songs, or their program. thank you and enjoy =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

_Come on Len...you can do this. _

I stepped on the edge of the board and skated down and up the ramp. Did a 360 turn, and went back down.

As I went back up again, I flipped in the air and did a one-hand, hand stand, holding my board.

Then I slowly drifted back down on the ramp, and whipped away my sweat. I have been doing that for hours.

"Yo Len" I heard someone call. I turned, and saw my brother Leon.

"Hey Leon, what are you doing here?" I said annoyingly. He was my 2 year older brother, and he treats me like he is 10 years older. Trust me, He can't even board correctly.

"Mom said she wants to get you a new board. She was a few cracks on this one." He said looking at my board.

"I don't need a new one. I just need to repair it. Mom gave you money right?"

"Yea, 50 bucks"

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you drive me to the repair shop"

"...Deal" He gave me a 20 and a 10.

-driving-

I stepped out the car, and went in. The repair shop wasn't that big, but it is really good at fixing things.

I stepped into the store, and saw Rinto, the son of the owner.

"Hey Rinto, Where's lily?" Lily is his mom. She is really nice and gives me some treats. I sometimes wish she was my mom.

"Mom's out on her anniversary with dad" He said cleaning his hand from the gas oil.

"You can handle all these by yourself?" I looked at all the bikes and boards.

"Oh, no no no. My little sister is helping me" He grinned. I looked at Leon, and he shrug

"You have a sister?" I said in disbelief.

"Yea! You just don't see her much because she is shy and is always busy helping mom with dinner and dad with the board cleaning" He said offensively

"Since your here, what do you need?" I showed him my baord

"Oh, just a few cracks. It should be done by tomorrow." He took my board and looked to the back door

"RIN, WE HAVE A BIT OF A CRACK ON THIS ONE, CAN YOU FIX IT?" He shouted

Then a girl came out of the room. She had light sky blue eyes, with hair tied up with a ribbon in a pony tail like me, but longer. She also have 2 clips holding her bangs, two on each side. She had on a white apron with gas oil, scratches, and paint. She wore a yellow shirt and short-shorts with sneakers. She also wore one of the worker hats slanted a bit to the left. She was holding a hammer on one hand.

"Sure" Rinto slide the board to her, and she put a foot to stop it. Then she looked down.

"Nice board" She said "Is this the one dad made?"

"Yup"

"Well, this wouldn't take much time" And she rolled the board in the room, and closing the door behind her.

I kept my eyes on her as she left. She was so damn CUTE! Even though I was a natural play boy at my school, she was the only girl I ever felt like this before.

"Come back tomorrow at around 5 pm. I'm sure It should be good as new" Rinto said

"Thanks, how much" I said

"It's on the house this time, Say it as a early birthday present" Rinto leaned over "I owed you one for breaking your helmet last time, so yea"

"I actually wanted it to happen. I had an excuse for not wearing my helmet when I'm skating" I said chucking

"Speaking about skating...You should go for a ride with Rin. She, as my parents said, is a total natural at skate boarding. You can actually learn something from her" That was the best words that came out of Rinto's mouth for ages.

"Sure, I guess I could go for a ride with her when I come back to get my board" I said keeping my cool, and trying really hard not to blush at her name.

"Great, We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye" We left and went back into the car.

-drive home-

I went to my room, and flopped down on my bed.

_My first love..._I thought.

Then my cat came along and stared at me, upside down.

I laughed and carried it to my lag. It nuzzled me in the chest a bit, and rested there looking at me again.

"Why are u always looking at me like that yuki?" I said laughing a bit

The cat left my lap, and rowed around the bed back and forth. I chuckled.

I pulled out a little fish shaped plushi, and it climbed on me to get it.

Then it went back down, and played with it.

"You really love that thing don't you..." I sighed and remembered the girl at the shop

"Rin...thats her name..." I said and soon fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS ALL FOR NOW XD<strong>

**I'm not sure if this is a cliffy...oh well**

**THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART OF IT O WO**

**i WANT SOME MORE IDEAS :D**

**REVIEW YOUR COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS PLEASE. IT WOULD MAKE A MAIDEN, HAPPY XD**

**Kasumi: what she means is, Thank you for reading and please review -gives you a fish shape cookie-**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IN MY OTHER STORY VOCALOID LOVE AND WAR-MEMORIES?**

**-bow and waves-**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER ON SK8TER BOY 8DDD**

**I don't know why I bother uploading so much in this story than the other story .;;**

**I-i will, but...still getting ideas. Please review my other story .**

**Kasumi: I got something to share...**

**Oh right, Kasumi got a mirror image. NOT A SIDLING D HER MOTHER DIED... that's why I have her = 3=;;**

**I actually craw pictures of her and her 'mirror image' ...if only I get a chance to upload them...**

**Kasumo: can I talk now?**

**...fine**

**Kasumo: I'm Kasumo, Kasumi's 'mirror'. I like fish, and cold stuff... what? is it wrong for a cat to eat things like ice?**

**maybe...**

**Kasumi: -sigh- maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, or any of their programs or projects enjoy =^-^=**

**Kasumo: HEY, IT MY TURN**

**Kasumi: too bad **

**did I do the wrong thing about having him too?**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

'Lets see...' I was sketching some designs for some boards my father made.

"YO RIN, WE GOT A SCRATCH ON THIS ONE, CAN YOU FIX IT?" I heard Rinto shout from outside. I put my pad down, and got up.

I walked out the doors, and saw the customers. One shorter than the other. Both with blonde hair like me, but I can't help looking at the short one. He was like any other guy that comes to the store and flirts with me,same usual cap and t-shirt with shorts and sneakers, but some how he looked different.

Even though he looked short, he is still taller than me. I found it really annoying that I have to stop growing at a young age.

Rinto rolled the board and I stopped it with my foot. Once I felt the pressure, I can tell it was dad's.

"Nice board, is this Dad's?" I said

"Yup"

"This wouldn't take long" And I rolled it in the room. I stole a last glance at the boy and closed the door.

I set the thing on the table and got to work

I don't work so loud just to listen to other people outside. More because After they flirt with me, they do the most stupidest thing they will ever want to do, and that's telling my brother to make me go out with them. who the hell does that? good thing is, Rinto took 3 years in kung fu, and 2 years in weaponry. Do not ask me why he did that, It was an invitation from one of his wack out friends.

"If you want you can skate with her tomorrow after you get your board back" I froze. My brother approves me going out with that guy? not that I mind and all...He was pretty cute...but my brother never hand me to a guy this easy. Should I trust him?

I went back fixing the board. And then out of no where, my cat jumps out and starts to lick my face.

"K-kasumi, that tickles" I said laughing

~.a few hours later.~

"well, that took longer than I thought" I walked out, and head to the kitchen

"What are you doing here? " This might be the first time Rinto step foot in the kitchen before Dinner.

"Uh...nothing" He left through the other door

-finally done making dinner-

"There is something I want to tell you Rin" Rinto started. I looked at him

"Do u mind going for a ride with Len?" He said

"So that's his name? Len?" Hm...it sounds almost like my name

"Well, would you do it? He's a nice boy and He skates" My brother kept going on and on about his best features.

"You know...you talking about all these, Makes you sound kinda gay" I said giggling

He flushed "DON'T THINK IT THE WRONG WAY"

"I'm just kidding. I don't care if I go skating, Skating is fun"

"That's the spirit" My brother said laughing a bit

~.after dinner.~

I had my brother do the cleaning today, and rushed to my computer

**.signed on facebook. - RinRinOrange02**

**status: I'M GOING TO A BE GOING SKATING WITH A DUDE THAT I JUST MET**

**Brother said he has really good 'quality' o .o**

few minutes **. 3 people like this . comment . share**

**-Miku_heartz_leeks**

**NO WAY 8D. RINNY GOT A DATE**

**-RinRinOrange02**

**IT'S NOT A DATE .**

**-Miku_hearts_leeks**

but your brother approves XD

**-RinRinOranges02**

that's why i'm kinda surprised that he did. Remember the last person that stood up against Rinto about dating me?

**-Miku_heartz_leeks**

O_o...that was my brother

**-RinRinOranges02**

I know, don't remind me =_=;;

**-TetoXfrench_bread**

congratz Rin :D you found yourself a guy

**-RinRinOranges02 **

=.=;; i'n not even dating him...

**-Luka tuna Megurine**

Rinny, can u teach me how to skate o .o

**-RinRinOranges02**

sure, If you want, you can come with us

**-Miku_heartz_leeks**

Nooooo Luka, don't ruin the romantic moment D:

**-RinRinOranges02**

WHAT MOMMENT?

**-Luka tuna Megurine**

It's ok, I have to going fishing with Gakupo tomorrow

**-RinRinOrange02 **

Can you catch me one for dinner?

**-Luka tuna Megurine**

Sure ^-^

**-RinRinOrange02**

Thanks,I GTG, bed time :D

**-Miku_heartz_leeks**

TELL US ALL ABOUT IT TOMORROW OK * w*

**-RinRinOrange02**

Wouldn't bet on it ;)

**.signed out of facebook.**

I sat on the bed and played around with Kasumi

"What do you think Kasumi? Do you approve?" My cat looked at me and shook her head rapidly. I laughed

"good night" I said snuggling next to my cat and drifted to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>I FINISHED 8DDDD<strong>

**so awesome =w=**

**and it's like...10:30 over here o.o...**

**Oh well, I'm not sure where to put Kasumo in =/**

**Kasumo: I can be Rinto's cat**

**For a cat you talk alot...well, more than Kasumi**

**Kasumi:...**

**you see?**

**Kasumo: HOPE U LIKED IT w and thanks for letting me be here**

**:D review for more please XDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**XDD already the 3rd chapter : 3**

**Kasumo: MY FISH**

**Kasumi: No, MINE**

**you see, I brought home a fish toy...and that might be the worse mistake I ever made...**

**KASUMO, IT'S YOUR TURN FOR DISCLAIMER**

**Kasumo: Why me?**

**you wanted it last time...**

**Kasumo: What ever..**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloid and their blah blah blah...enjoy the story...GIVE ME THE FISH**

**He is indeed hopeless...**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

It was about 8 am right now...I dragged myself out of bed. Thank god it was sunday...

I put on my usual yellow shirt and left my hair down and my usual bow and clips.

" It was about time you woke up" Rinto said frying the eggs.

"Yea, yea" I said slowly walking to the bathroom

~.breakfast.~

"remember to meet him up at 5"

"I know.." Still sleepy...

~.after...~

I finished the dishes and left the my room, phone rings

~.**_miku - text.~_**

**_Your 'Date' isn't till 5 right?_**

**_Lets go for a ride :D_**

I smiled.

**_Sure, meet me at the Park in 10 minutes kay?_**

The phone rang again

**_I'm almost to your house, hurry up XD_**

I changed to my tank top and shorts and grabbed my board from downstairs.

"RINTO, I'M GOING FOR A RIDE FOR A WHILE, COME BACK LATER"

"KAY"

I walked out my door, and Miku was already there.

"You slow poke."

"saids you"

"come on, they are already there"

"They?"

She rushed off with her bike. I followed

~.At the park.~

"Miku, hurry up, and you say I was the slow one"

"Whatever"

From a far, Teto waved at us. We rushed up to her. She a basket of bread and sandwiches.

"Hey you guys. I got these from my bakery"

"It looks great" I said looking at the food

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" Miku said giggling

"So? I need energy too"

"A little too much energy" Teto said laughing

I ran off to the other side of the park where there was a huge set up for skating. I love this park

I slipped my board under my feet and put my cap on and went down.

I glided through people, and slid back up. There was a guy on the other side, smirking at me

_Oh it's on_

He went first and went down. Did a 360 spin and went to my side, flipped then skated back to his side backwards. I couldn't really see his face because of his hood, But I didn't care. People started to gather around us, and I went.

I skated down, flipped to my sides, and jumped to the rails. My skate board make a trail of sparks on my way down. Then to the way up, I did a kick flip to the top. I looked at him

"my win" And I skated back down to my side

Everyone was cheering for some reason, and I saw Miku.

"You were Great!" She giving me a hug

"Thanks.."

"Good game" The guy said offering my hand

"Yeah" I took it

~.after playing a bit more.~

I went back to where teto is.

"Lunch is served"

I wolfed down sandwich after sandwich

"Rin, try to eat like a girl for once" Miku said laughing at me

"Too...hungry" I said swallowing the food

We laughed. I looked at my phone. 1:35 pm..

"I got to go"

"Can't wait to hear about the 'date' " Miku said in a teasing voice

I stuck my tongue out and skated away.

.~at home.~ [I know I'm doing this alot]

"I'm home" I called out

"Welcome back" Rinto said upstairs.

I rushed to my room and fell on my bed.

'my first time out with a guy...' I thought

"UUH, why did Rinto have to say I have to go with that guy!" I yelled in the pillow. Kasumi popped out in front of me

"Well, at least you understand" I pet her on the head.

"I have to get ready, i'll buy u sardines when I get back"

I went for a bath and washed my hair

'hm...almost time for a hair cut'

I got out of the showers, and ran back to my room.

"RIN" Rinto said from downstairs. He's here...

I put on a gray shirt with yellow designs on it, a light jacket, and short-shorts. Pulled my messenger bag and headed out.

There I saw the boy again. He was talking to my brother like they known each other forever.

"Hi" That was all I could think of saying right now

"Oh hey" He looked over at me. He had his board on his right leg

"Now go, I have stuff to do" Rinto pushed us out, and closed the door

I looked at him.

"Race you to the park" I said smirking

"Your on" and we went off

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I got to admit, she was actually good at skating. We past through the junk yard, and she was the first one I saw made it out of there without a dirt on her.

We raced pass the river, and when we got to the park, we were still catching our breaths. I layed down on the grass near the river, and laughed.

Soon, she looked at me, and started to laugh too.

" I almost forgot to tell you my name, It's Len, Kagamine Len" I said looking

"I'm Rin, Kagane Rin" She said laying next to me and looked up

The sky was turning from orange to red. We sat there in silence, hearing only the sounds of our breaths still.

I sat up, she looked at me

"Where did you learn how to skate?"

"Um...mainly by watching people, and some help from my dad. Why?"

"I want to skate as good as you" I said smiling a bit. She blushed, cute~

"I'm not that good"

"Well, It's better than me, thats good enough"

"Why?"

"I had this dream for a long time. To be the worlds best skater"

"Wow, the world? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Well, at least the best in japan. Happy?" She giggled

"If you want to learn that, You have to go to my grandfathers

'Your old man skates?" I said a bit surprised. seriously! think about it...a old guy doing like a 360 heel flip or something...

"That's offensive" She hit me on the arm playfully.

we fell down laughing.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

This guy isn't half bad. He's fun to mess around with.

"If you want, we can go to my grandfathers house later, It's not that far from here" I said recovering from laughing

"sure" He said getting up.

Then the ice cream truck came.

"Want ice cream?My treat" He said picking up his board.

"Ok" I picked mines up and ran to the truck. He chased after me.

~.~

"I want strawberry with rainbow sprinkles." I said

"I'll get that and a chocolate with dip" The guy nodded.

After we got the ice cream, I skated down the river end. Where there was a forest.

"In there is where my grandfather lives with my uncle, aunt, and my 2 cousins. I'm not sure if my cousin's are there today because one of them have karate class...and the other has piano..." I said.

"Isn't that the forest people said will like...take your soul or something like that?" He shuttered

"Who ever said that?" I blinked "Or are you just too scared to do it" I gave him a wide grin.

He flinched

"N-no, why would I be scared?" He stared into the forest. "You sure your old man lives in?"

"Yes." My grin widen

"Lets go already" He said rushing in. I giggled and followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're here" I said standing in front of a gigantic house. more like a mansion, But it was not like those brick walls or glass windows or anything. Just simple bamboo walls, making a huge square shape inside.

Len was still catching his breath from running, But when he lifted his head to see, he nearly fell back.

"THAT'S YOUR GRANDFATHER'S HOUSE?" He shouted pointing at the house

"Yes"

"Is he rich?"

"Not really"

"Then how-"He started  
>"Because who would like a house in the middle of a haunted forest?" I said laughing a bit<p>

I knocked on the doors. Then a man opened the door and stared down at us. He was muscular, and was taller than both of us combined. I can tell Len was about to freak out somehow. The guy stared down at us.

"Hey Rin, what brings you here" He said bending down at us, looked at Len and grinned. I leaned over to his ear.

"He wants to see gramps" I said. He looked at him again

"Are you sure about this?" He said quietly

"Why not? Give him something that he is about to taste in the future" I said grinning. He laughed.

"Come in, Come in" He pushed us both in.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

The first thing I thought of a house in the creepy forest is like an abandoned house that looks ripped up and stuff, but boy I was wrong.

I looked around the inside, and it reminds me of the japanese mansion in those drama movies. I looked up ahead, A old man wearing one of those traditional robes. He was just siting in the front porch of the biggest house. Rin ran up to him.

" oji-sama, konichwa" She said bowing.  
>[oji-sama=grandpagrandfather most respected/usually the oldest one in the famly]

He opened his eyes and smiled

"Anata ni konichwa" He got up and looked at me. why is everyone staring at me? Why me?

[i thought i would be fun to have japanese in this story ^^. ]

"Kore wa anata no Rin-chan tomodachidesu?" He looked at Rin. She noded

[i leave it to you to find out -evil smirk-]

"Kare no namae wa Kagamine Len deshuwa" She said.

He looked at me again. But not at me, my board

"Kare wa sketa?" He pointed at my board.

I feel so let out since I can't understand what they are talking about

"Un. Kare wa ojī-sama ga kare ni yoku natte oshieru koto o nozonde iru" She said. She sounds so cute speaking japanese.  
>"Tokorode, kare wa nihongo o rikai shite shite kudasai?" She added. He nodded<p>

"Hello Kagamine Len. My name is Otaka. most people call me by gramps. I heard you want to learn skating am I right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, come with me. Rin, please prepare tea." Rin nodded and ran off

"This way sonny" Behind the big house was a gigantic pool...without water. I looked down. It looked like there wasn't water there for ages.

"This is where you will be skating" He laughed. I stared at the pool.

he has got to be kidding...

"Let me see what you can do" And he pushed me down. I didn't have much time to waste or my face would be flat on the floor of a 5 and a half swimming pool.

I got on my skate board and saved myself by the last minute. I looked at him. He wasn't there. I skated back to the top.

He came back with a hoes and pointed at the pool.

" I will be spraying water in can not get yourself wet for 10 seconds and I'll agree to train you"

10 seconds? sounds easy enough. I nodded and skated down the pool.

I skated around for a few seconds until i could hear water.I tried to avoid where he was pointing it, but at the same time, the water is making me slip like crazy.

I was caught off guard and fell off, making myself wet.

He stood there. Looking.

I looked down in shame. I can't believe I got so humiliated. In front of an old man.

I used the steps to get out of there.

"Tea is ready" Rin came in with a plate of 3 teacups and a pot of tea.

"Oh good." Rin placed the plate down on a near stone table.

"How did it go?" She asked sweetly. I forced out a smile.

"I couldn't make it" She looked at me.

"Are you ok?" She started to worry

"I'm fine"

"Kagamine. don't get upset over that. Many failed. No surprises that you couldn't" He said sipping his tea.

"Is it even possible for anyone to not get wet when they are doing that?" I asked. He looked at me. It seems like his eye color changes from golden to red.

"Rin. show him how it is done" He got up and took the hoe. Rin nodded and grabbed her board.

"What was your previous record Rin?" He asked

"Um...about 279 seconds" She said

279 seconds! I couldn't even last ten!

"We'll do it for 10 seconds for this one" He said

Rin dropped down with her board on the edge. He started the water. The water was a bit more faster than the one I was tested on. It rushed everywhere. But somehow, nothing is getting Rin. She even used the water as an advantage that when She makes a turn, a wall of water blocks the drops that are about to get on her. It was amazing.

"10 seconds is up Rin" He said. Rin got back up.

"I'll give you one more chance. If you pass, I'll agree, if not...good bye" He said

Rin leaned over and whispered.

"_follow the water. It will guide you_"

I nodded slightly and held my board.

Speeding down the thing was still a bit slippery, but I managed to control it, and water came down again.

I followed Rin's advice, and followed where the water move to. I looked back , and the spraying water was chasing after me. I looked forward and raced to the edge.

There, I actually found it too slippery, and lost a bit of my balance, and ended up skating on the wall. The water following below me as I made another turn.

the timer ticked...

3...

2...

1...

.

.

.

I woke up on a bed. I rubbed my head and Rin entered the room.

"your awake" She put down the plate and ran up to me.

"Do you feel anything? does it hurt? did you get any brain damage?" She looked at me with those worried eyes again. They make me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." Trying to get that look away from her face.

"I shouldn't have bring you here in the first place." She started to sob. I put a hand on her face. so soft~

"I'm fine. Really" I wipe the tears away with my thumb. She started to calm down.

"I thought you were in a coma or something. You slept for 5 hours! It's around 10 right now." She rubbed her eyes.

I looked at the clock on the wall. oh...shit...my mom will literally have me for dinner for being this late.

"Wait. Rin, what about the test? Did I pass?"

"Len...,you-" She started.

"passed" Gramps came in the room. We looked at him.

"R-really?" I said still a bit unsure.

"Yes. you see. There is 4 stages in skating. beginners, intermediates,standers and experts. The trick I just showed you. Was a Technic that even experts can't master, for them to last 10 seconds are almost impossible. Unless, they are determined enough to do it. Skating isn't about doing the best tricks or knowing the most. It's if you are really willing to do it." He said

"Have you ever heard the phrase. Some can learn to do something. And there is some that are born to do it." He walked in front of the bed.

"You are one of them"

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S OVER FOR THIS CHAPTER <strong>

**My head hurts from 2 things...**

**1. summer tutor [hard math and ELA. trust me]**

**and 2 -**

**Kasumi: She ran into a tree today with her bike...**

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT, THE LIGHT WAS IN MY EYE TT-TT**

**kasumo: I think it was the bike's fault. It's too high for you to ride...**

**...**

**okay-**

**other than that...thank you for reading and there's a cookie -hands cookie-**

**kasumo & kasumi: please review and -**

**kasumo & kasumi: Hey it's my turn**

****kasumo & kasumi: NO MINE****

****-fighting in the background-****

****...****

**-new- *question corner***

**I'm adding this here for anyone who has a question. Ask me, kasumi, or kasumo.**

**reivew, and we will try to answer all questions.**

**Some questions will be posted on the chapters and will be given credit to those who ask them.**

**do not worry if they are weird. Just ask. ^-^**

**peace~**


	4. author's note

**I apologize that this is not a chapter from the story, I just want to give you all a heads up that i am still writing, and i will continue the story. **

**The story will probably be uploaded by tomorrow. At the moment, i'm working on a story with my friend, Soulmaiden24.**

**"Chance for something new" **

**-p.s. for the people in new york, i think you already know, a hurrican will be coming so...just a heads up.**

**OK THAT'S IT FOR THIS NOTE! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY **

**-FAVORITES AND ALERTS ARE LUVED 3**

**-REVIEWS WILL BE AWESOME XD**


	5. another beginning

**Hello fellow readers and writers o 3o**

**it's been quite a long time, and please understand. ^^;;**

**I've been so busy with my life, I didn't get much time to write.**

**well, on with the story~ KASUMOO!**

**kasumo: maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids. because she is not good enough -smirks-**

**...-note to self- :never let kasumo do the into...**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I woke up extremely tired from the weekend. I end up going to that place in the creepy woods every afternoon for practice. I'm not sure I'm improving or not, but Rin kept saying I am, and I plan to trust her..

I dragged myself out of bed. I didn't bother to open the shades, and headed straight to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. I let out another yawn as I went down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Len" Mom said from the kitchen.

"G'mornin..." I said walking weakly to the table.

"Are you ok Len? It's not like you to be this tired in the mornings. Especially on Monday" Dad look at me from his morning paper.

"I'm fine...just a bit tired" I let out a yawn again.

"Why wouldn't you? you came home at 11 yesterday" Leon mentioned about my late night training.

"How did you know, you were sleeping" I shot back at him. He paused and left without another word.

I finished my breakfast, grabbed my board and headed out.

I waved back at my parents to let them know and slid off to school.

~.school.~

When I arrived to school, there was a teal haired guy waiting at the door. I rushed over

"Yo, Mikuo" I greeted him.

"G'morning Len, whats up?"

"Nothing much. Where's the others?" I looked around.

"Some already went in and I'm still waiting for that red heads." He continued to peer out into the streets.

"Ted and Akaito?" Those are what they call the red heads. They are known for trouble.

"Who else?" A car pulled up and Akaito poked him head out of the window

"Did I take long?" He got himself out of the car. Ted followed.

"Pretty much" Mikuo folded his arms. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rinto running over with a toast in his mouth.

"Sorry I'm late" He finished the last of the bread and looked up.

We walked in. And first thing in the morning, a band of fan girl runs after you. Mikuo and Akaito doesn't mind at all. They flirt with them 24/7. Ted just get fans by hanging out with us, Rinto and I just get plan annoyed. But I play with it anyways. A guy got to have some fun too right?

We finally made it to the classroom, and thankfully that the teacher is not there.

I went to my seat in the back and listened to my Ipod. The bell finally rang for class and the teacher came in.

"Good morning class. We will be having someone moving over to our class today. Please show respect" there was mutters everywhere in the room. I didn't really care who it was. If it was a guy, cool. If it's a girl, crap.

I didn't bother looking up to the board so I just looked out the window.

"You may come in" I peaked over at the person, and I regret what I thought before. There was a blonde like me and it was a girl. With a bow on her head.

"Hello. My name is Kagane Rin. Nice to meet you all" She said after writing her name on the board. There was more noise now. Then someone jumped out of their seat with a squeal and hugged her. That person was none other than school most popular, Hatsune Miku.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" She said smiling with tears.

"uh...surprise? She laughed. More muttering.

"Miss Hatsune!" The teacher scold her.

I stared at her, and turned pale. It's not that I don't want to see her, but she's in my class. That's crazy. And out of all people, Mikuo was the one to notice.

" Lenny's got it bad for the new kid" He said. I glared at him with the I-will-kill-you-later face.

Rin looked over at me and giggled. I'm not sure if I am, but i think I blushed.

"Hm...seating...seating.." The teacher looked around the room. I looked away from the front, still feeling blush on my face  
>"Next to Kagamine Len over there" He pointed at the seat in next to me. Shit...<p>

"Raise your hand please, Kagamine Len" I raised it still looking out the window. on the corner of my eye, I saw Rin walking towards me.

"Now, on with class"

Class went on without a sound. I felt a paper landing on my hand. I looked over at Rin, then at the note

**surprised aren't you**

**~_Rin_**

It took me a while to get back my conscientiousness, and I wrote back

**What do u think?**

**-_Len_**

I passed it back. A minute later, I heard a little laugh. I felt paper again.

**Brother said it would be nice to go to the same school as him. I didn't think you would be there.**

**~_Rin_**

Rinto...guh.

**Do not mind me in school...it's...not the real me..**

**-_Len_**

Rin looked at it and smirked

**I'm sure your telling me this so you wouldn't loose any of your girl populations.**

**~_Rin_**

I stared at it. She has got to be kidding...

**T-that's not the point...**

**-_Len_**

She smiled and this time, she didn't write back.

classes passed like a breeze and before I knew it, It was lunch.

"Come on Rin, eat lunch with us" Miku begged Rin as everyone left the room.

"But Mi-" She started

"**_Pleeeassseeee~?_**" She begged more. It was hard to avoid Miku's begs.

"Ok, ok calm down Miku" She said laughing. She is so carefree.

"Lets go then" Miku dragged her out to the yard.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

Personally, I transferred here because of 30% of miku's begging, 20% of Rinto talking about his great days at school, and 50% of grandpa telling me to keep an eye on Len.

But the school was not bad. The gym was big, and they got a huge yard.

Miku dragged me to a place at the end of the yard, where there was everyone eating lunch. She ran to a tree at the end, but some how she fell on her way.

"NERU! What the hell was that for?" She said at a blonde girl sticking out a foot out tripping her. She looked at me, Then ran pass me.

"Lenny! how was your day?" She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. I looked at the two, and then turned away

"Rinny, over here" Miku said dragging me away from the scene.

I ate next to Miku, who was talking away about her weekend.

"Miku, mind if I join you?" The Blonde said sweetly, dragging Len with her. Miku looked at her, then at me.

"I was about to go to finish some papers for my class change." I said standing up. As I left, I could have sworn that I saw the blonde giggle at me. I shot a glare at her before leaving to the school.

Through the hall way, I passed through Teto and her friends. She looked at me, then gave me a bear hug.

"Why you leave my class Riiiiiiiiiin?" looking at me with teary eyes

"My parents said my grades are enough to move to the elite class" I pulled her off me.

"B-but..." She still have the teary eyes.

"I'll visit, don't worry" I patted her head. the others looked at me too and greeted me.

"I got to go" I stood up. "I'll meet up with you and Miku after school."

"Can Miki come?" She pointed at a girl with pink hair with a swirl of hair sticking out.

"Sure, why not. See you later" I waved

I walked back to the class room, and took out a orange. After 10 minutes of peeling, I finally got a taste of heaven.

"Don't mind if I do" someone said reaching a hand out. I slapped the hand away, and out that the hand belongs to my brother, Rinto.

"Shesh Rin, calm down. Just one piece" He said faking his pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Here..." I handed him a piece. He threw it into the air and ate it. I slapped him in the stomach.

"You know you hit,** really** hard right?" He fell down holding his stomach.

"What are u doing here anyways? Lunch isn't over yet" I looked at him

"I would ask you the same thing" He fixed himself next to me.

"I'm just pissed ok?" I fold my arms.

" I can tell. About what?" He got interested. I didn't bother looking at him

"There's this blonde that just gets on my nerves kay? End of story" I groan

"Oh you mean Neru? Yeah, it's usual to be annoyed by her. She acts bitchy to everyone" He lay himself over the desk

"Why?" I just got curious

"Well, for one, she is obsessed over her phone. She doesn't pay attention to you and just texts all the time"  
>"Another is that she acts like she is sooo popular. Even though everyone hates her guts. She can never get a boyfriend"<p>

"But, She kissed Len" I added awkwardly

"Where?"

"On the cheek"

"That's no big deal"

"It...isn't?" I raised an eyebrow

"Of course not. If She ever kisses him on the lips, then I'll tell Leon to kill her" He laughed

"Leon?"

"His brother? You seen him once. At the shop"

"I did?"

"The one next to Len. The tall one"

"Oh him"

"Anyways, Lunch should be over soon. I better go back to my own class. He walked and waved at me before leaving.

I threw away my trash, when Miku charged at me and the results are me falling, and getting squished by Miku

"M-miku, get off me. Now!" I said feeling more squished.

"Soooooo sorry. I just got worried and came back a bit early" Miku slowly pulled herself back up.

"There's only 3 more minutes" I pointed to the clock. "But sorry to make you worry"

"Hee hee. sorry" She stood up. I dusted myself off.

"Oh, and sorry about Neru" " She isn't like that if you get to know her"

"I'm fine Miku"

She worries too much I thought

Soon, kids started to come back, and class resumed. Classes seemed pretty easy since I took tutor in the summer from my grandfather.

"Can anyone answer #15." The teacher said out loud.

It was math, which made it more easier. I raised my hand.

"It's 251 square feet" I said. The class started muttering again like they did this morning

"uh, that is correct. Very good" The teacher adjusted his glasses and turned back to the Board.

I felt bored because everything they are talking about, I already learn. So I just pulled out a book and started reading. I noticed, next to me, Len was sleeping soundly on him arm. how cute~

"Len!" The teacher said from the front. He woke up all of a sudden

"Y-yes?" He wiped away a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. the class started laughing

"What did I mention about the area of a 3 dimension?" The teacher tapped at the board.

"Uh..." I rolled my eyes and wrote the answer on a piece of paper and threw it to him.

He thankfully caught it and read it

"...Very well" The teacher turned back to the board.

Class went on without any complain. And Finally the last class of the day, Gym.

I loved gym. It's the only time I get to stretch out. We went into our locker rooms to change

I found it weird that girls show off their 'undergarments' alot

"oooh, look at this, I just got it yesterday" or " Omg, that looks great on you"

I avoided the commotions and changed in the corner. I walked out the gym, and as I did, some girls are still showing off.

"Your the new student right?" The gym teacher said to me

"Yes."

"Ok, your seat is in the second row. 5th spot" She pointed to my spot. I sat myself down.

People finally decided to come out, and class started

"Today will just be a test to see how high your athletic skills will be. Then we will decide the partners. Understood?" We all nodded. The teacher led us outside to the big yard

"First up. height and weight." There was 2 teachers, one for girls, one for boys.

"Next, Flexibility" And it went on. I was surprised how little people can flex as much as I can

"Last, pace." We found a spot to run in. The whistle blew, and it started.

After 20 minutes, more than half the class was down. I keep thinking how this is the elite class when people can't even finish a 2 mile run.

I didn't think too much, and just kept on running. before long, I found myself with only 2 other people. Len and Neru.

Then out of no where, I saw a leg step on my foot. I looked up, and saw a smirk on the long haired blonde.

I didn't care about the pain and kept running. The more I did, the more it seemed to piss her off, and she decided to kick me again.

I wouldn't fall for something twice, and just jumped over her foot. She didn't back down, and kept on kicking me. Even when we are running past the teachers, she was still kicking. At the 3rd mile, She end up kicking me 2 more times.

"Damn you, just fall already" She said loud enough for only me to hear. Wow, she hates me alot.

"Why the hell should I -" She pushed my head forward as she passed me

"Get out of my sight, shorty" Was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>When I reread this...I found it really random...<strong>

**But anyways xD sorry for the late update o 3o. Please don't hate me TT^TT**

**Please excuse the random-ness and review your thoughts T wT**

**KASUMI ARE HANDING OUT COOKIES 8D~**

**~Vocal-Maiden**


	6. fever

**MAIDEN PRODUCTIONS **

**Sk8ter boy time xD, It's been I while i know.**

**I have other stories to go through D: give me a break**

**anyways, I don't think I have anything else to say...**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, their projects, or any of their songs. this story was entirely fan made. = ^-^=**

**Kasumo: Don't forget to check the other stories also by Maiden-sama**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I woke up in the nurse office with a towel on my head. I felt some bruises here and there around my body. I lifted myself up and imminently fell back down. My arms were bandaged and blood was visible from the corners. I groaned.

"Your awake" The nurse said holding a clip board and writing something on it.

"Yeah...Um..." I started. The nurse faced me and walked over

"Your injuries are healing well. You shouldn't move that much at this state." She said putting the towel from my head to a bucket of water next to me.

"may I ask what happened to me?" I asked. The last thing I remember was falling after Neru tripped me on the gym exercise.

"A boy carried you here. Such a sweet boy indeed." The nurse said putting a hand on her cheek and closed her eyes.

"A boy? who?" I barley knew anyone from my new class. Well, there is Rinto and Len, but...

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me much."

"He told you something?"

"Well, he said to take care of you and he'll pick you up at around 4pm." The nurse said sitting herself down.

"What did he look like?" I forced myself up against the bed.

"Well, he had Blond hair...Blue eyes..." Both Rinto and Len has that

"And he had a little ponytail" Well, I'm sure that it's Len now. ...wait what? Len carried me?

"What time is it" I looked around the room searching for a clock.

"almost 4. you slept for almost 2 hours"

"I'm sorry I had to trouble you so much" I said

"No, no. It's my job" She said.

"I know..." I felt bad since she was suppose to leave at 3.

"I'm Haku. Haku Yowane." She said smiling at me.

"I'm Rin. Rin Kagane" I returned the smile. Her eyes widen.

"Kagane? The famous Kagane skater?" She asked. I thought she was talking about my dad. So I nodded.

"I love your style in skating. It's just pure genius. I never thought girls can do that" now I know that she was talking about me. I was a drop out in the final skate tournament.

"Uh, thanks" I gave her a soft smile. Then the door opened.

"Rin. Your awake." Len can in the doors holding a bag of stuff. I just nodded at him

"Well, since your here, I should be going now. Take care" She said before leaving me and Len behind. I slid to the other side of the bed and tried to stand, yet me legs failed to pick me up and tripped me down. Len caught me in time.

"You ok?" he asked. I just nodded and tried again. It was a bit wobbly, but I could manage.

"Are you sure..." He looked at my injured arms and legs.

"I'm fine. Really." I put on my jacket to cover my wounds. He, for one, doesn't trust me. And I can tell.

We both walked out the room and down the hall to leave. At the entrance, there was a small group of people chatting away. When they saw us, they charged at us.

"RIN! Who did this to you?" Rinto said looking at my wounds that were around my legs. I pushed him away.

"It's nothing serious. Don't worry about it" I said calming him down.

"Rin-Rin! You look horrible" Miku exclaimed. I laughed a bit

"Why thanks Miku. Not like I already **knew** that" I said with a grin. She pouted.

"Len! where were you? We were suppose to go to the mall an hour ago" Neru said pulling on his arm. I turned away from the scene. Why is this feeling in my chest hurt so much? I quickly shook it away and stepped away from them.

"Where are you going Rin?" Rinto said following up to me.

"Gramps house." I turned and said it loud enough for Len to hear. I turned back around and walked away. The pain around me faded. And they all gathered in my chest.

_go away. please_ I thought shutting my eyes and a tear fell down my face. I shot open my eyes and rubbed it away. I broke into a run around the corner of the wall around the school.

I ran straight through the woods and stopped in front of the house.

"Rin? what happened?" My uncle said opening the door and looking at my face.

"*hic* nothing *hic* serious" I said holding back my tears. He then opened the door and led me in.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather" I bowed respectfully. He bowed back and saw my face.

"What happened to you?" He asked lifting my head. My tears came down.

"It...it hurts..." my voice cracked. I held both hands over my chest. He stayed quiet.

"It's the boy isn't it" He said letting out a sigh

"L-len?" I said softly. He nodded and folded his arms.

"was there something he did?" I thought for a bit. What did he do to make me do this.

"I don't know..."

"This is what they call _love_" He said sipping his tea.

"Love?" I said again. I never really heard of this.

"It's something you'll learn to understand." He said standing up

"But, you promised to teach me everything" I stood up as well

"I promise to teach you what I know. This is different for everyone"

I stayed quiet. I left to the back yard, where the empty pool's metal reflected light from the sunset.

"Love..." I said. The word slipped out of my mouth. Something that I would understand later on my life.

I grabbed one of the boards from the bench that belonged to my father and dived in the gigantic pool. Drift, Slid, jump and land. I said to myself as I went for rounds around the thing.

It wasn't long till my foot gave up and I fell on my face with the board down the pool. I quickly got back up and skated again.

More and more times I fell, the more I felt like something was watching me. I then stopped and turned.

Len.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I watched as Rin ran from the group and around the corner of the school. I was sure I saw water coming out of her eyes.

"Serves her right.." I heard Neru say hanging onto my arms. What is her problem? I rejected her more than 10 times. **10 times! isn't that enough? **apparently to her, no.

"Neru, get off me" I said with a cold voice. She is making me sick. Does she not know that I _saw _her trip Rin on the field? Does she not notice that I saw the glance she gave Rin when she was with us in lunch? I don't think so. To treat Rin like that? I would have reported her by now.

She flinched at the sound of my voice and back off. The others did the same and I pushed them out the way. I headed straight to the forest and to her grandfather's house. As usual, Her uncle opened the door. But this time, he seemed to be blocking the way.

"can I please go in?" I said with a I-don't-have-time-for-this tone of voice. He glared down at my height and grunted. I tilted my head.

"So your the brat that made poor Rin cry..." He examined my face. Rin was crying? more importantly, crying for me?

"She..." I started. He stopped me

"As the Guardian and her uncle, I will not allow pest to make her sad stay alive" He said clutching his fist.

"It's all a misunderstanding" I said

"That is enough." Gramps came to the doors and looked up. He stared at him for a while like it was a message or something. The big guy soon left and Gramps turn towards me.

"Come on in" He grinned. Creepy guy.

We walked to the back, where Rin was already skating around the pool. Her wounds bleeded out and her bandages fell off. I tried to step in and grab her out, but gramps caught me by the shoulders and shook his head. I held back.

We watched as Rin fell more and more. Her cuts stretched out bigger and she was given more bruises. Then, she stopped and looked. Her big eyes stared right at me. she took a step back then another. Her third step caused her to fall.

"Rin!" I called while sliding on the walls of the pool and kneel down in front of her.

"I thought ...thought u..." She couldn't make out the words. Her injures got worst. A lot worst. I still wonder how she got that much just by falling...

"With her" She finished. I snapped back to reality.

"With who?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"With Ne...ru" She fainted again. I turned to see that gramps wasn't there anymore. I picked her up and climbed to the top. I memorized the place she brought me to last time and opened the door.

It was empty. I placed her on the bed and felt her head. It was burning.

"Wow." I touched my own head and felt hers again.

"She has a fever. couldn't be more obvious" Gramps said. Behind her was a Lady with Long brown hair holding a tray of things.

She placed it on the table and placed a cold towel on Rin's head. Then she lifted Rin's head a bit and slid water down.

"It's the time of year already..." She said after treating Rin. Gramps nodded.

"What Time?" I asked. The women looked at me and laughed.

"Why must you be so nosy? Ay?" Gramps said pinching my nose. I backed away from him holding onto it.

"Just asking..." I said quietly. Two kids came running in and leaned over at the bed.

"Ri-chan's sick?" They both said in unison at the Brown haired women. She nodded and knelled down at the other of them.

"Let her rest before you play with her ok?" She patted them on the head. They looked at Rin again and then turned to me. A grin showed on their tiny faces.

"Nii-san can play with us right?" they said together. The brown hair women looked at me. I shrugged.

"Nii-san,Nii-san,Nii-san" they sang running around me.

"Rei, Rui. Please respect the guest." She said pulling them away. They turned to me and their eyes held tears.

"I guess...for a little bit..." I said looking away. They ran to me and clutched onto my foot. My sweat dropped.

"Rei...Rui..." All our heads turned to see Rin sitting up from her bed. Her eyes half opened.

"Nee-chan!" They ran to her, climbed onto the bed, and hugged her. She patted them on the head.

"Play nice ok? I don't want to pull out the roadroller do I?" She joked. They laughed and nodded. Then they jumped off the bed and headed to me again.

"Rin, rest up or you wouldn't be able to go to school tomorrow" Brown hair said. Rin nodded and slid back to bed. She's still planning to go to school under these conditions?

"Nii-saaan this way" They dragged me out the room. I took a last look at Rin before going away. Is there something she was hiding from me?

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE ._. this is because I have school and I stayed up late because of you <em>LOVELY <em>readers and reviewers.**

**like it? Don't like it? Ideas? All in the review, so please leave a comment.**

**I'm thinking of a one shot for my precious OCs, but don't tell them -wo**

**thanks for reading ~**

**-maiden's out**


	7. past and present

**Skater boy's up! xD Also, HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY. even though i'm not sure if u celebrate it but yeah...**

**I do not have school so I'm trying to write as much as I can.**

**Kasumi: The special bonus chapter in Rose Maidens and Guardians will be written on the night of Halloween. Or at least be uploaded at that time. It will be A halloween party at the devil twin's [teto;ted] castle. I want to say more, but Maiden-sama will duck-tape my mouth for a week if I do...**

**Kasumo: Ha, you bet she will!**

**kasumi: SHUT IT**

**Both of you shut it or I will duck-tape you two together and leave u in a dark room in the basement. Disclaimer, who's turn**

**Kasumo: I don't really care. Maiden-sama doesn't own Vocaloids or anything that belongs to them. = '-'=**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I was lead by Rui and Rei outside to a small playground where the playing toys were all the way up in the high tree. I stared up and shaded my eyes because of the sun. They both stood about 10 meters away, then ran towards the tree.

At first, I thought they would slam their faces on the tree bottom, but I was wrong. They ran and jumped a few meters on it and continued runing on the sides of the tree. They raced up to the top where Rei tapped the red dot on the top and jumped aside on a trunk.

"Hahaha, Rui owes me ice cream" The boy said laughing. The girl pouted. He grab a hold of the bag of equipment and jumped down. He stood on his feet and handed me the bag with a wide grin. He then looked up and saw the girl shaking a bit.

"Reeeeeeiiii" She cried. "You big meany" She stayed sitting and started to cry.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. He let out a sigh.

"She's afraid of heights. That's all" He let out. He stepped forward and held out his arms.

"Rui! JUMP" He shouted. The girl looked up and her big eyes widen. She shook her head.

"Too high! too high!" She yelled as she shook her head.

"Come on! I'll catch you!" He yelled back. She continue shaking.

"Come back up and get me" She said. I looked behind me to see if the adults were looking. They didn't seem to hear a sound from the window.

"Rui! Don't make me do it" He yelled. The girl was more scared now. He walked in front of the tree. He then turned his body a bit and used his left leg to kick the tree. It was just one kick, but it was enough. It was so hard I thought I heard a crack somewhere. The tree shook and the girl soon fell. I stared in the back, not knowing how to help. The boy backed up and looked where she was falling. I closed my eyes.

-THUMP-

I opened my eyes and saw that they were both on the floor, the boy on the bottom and the girl on top. The was still crying and had her arms around his neck. The boy was just petting her to stop her from crying more. It was hard to tell if they were siblings or a couple.

After a bit, they got up and dusted themselves off.

"Sorry you had to see that" The girl said. Her eyes still red from crying.

"Your fault you can't just come down yourself" The boy folded his arms and looked away. I could have swore that I saw him blush. Or was that just me?

"Sorry..." The girl looked down, playing around with the dirt around her foot.

"Cheer up. Your here to play, not cry over yourselves." I said grabbing the bag of things. They lit up. I poured out the toys and they ran over to choose. The girl choose the soccer ball and the boy grabbed the basketball. He diddled it to a side of the house, where there was a full ring basketball course. The girl followed shortly and fasted the wall.

"Nii-san, want to play a game?" The boy held up his basketball and spinned it. I shrugged and went for a go.

After 10 minutes, I was loosing bad. I can admit that I'm not a basketball player myself, but I'm loosing to a guy that looks like about 10 years old.

"Ha, I win~" He sang out. I wiped off the sweat on my head.

"Your good kid" I said. He let out a smile. Then the girl tugged on my shirt.

"Nii-san! play with me next" She said holding up the soccer ball. I'm not sure if I even know how to play. But I nodded anyways.

She went to the bushes and dragged out big soccer nets and slid them on the basket ball court. She had the foot on the ball.

"All you need to do is stop the ball when I have it and kick it into my net to score. 10 point game" She explained and rolled me the ball. I stopped it. The boy was sitting on a rock bench watching.

"Ready? Go!" She said then ran to me. I couldn't even keep up with her speed. She was almost like a shadow that just passes you. With a blink of an eye, she already kicked it into the goal. She cheered jumping up and down.

She rolled the ball back to me. I kicked the ball passed her his time and ran for it to get a bit of a head. But she just appeared in front of me and left with the ball at her foot. I chased her but it was no use. She was too fast.

The same thing happened for the rest of the game. At the end, she was laughing.

"Nii-san is so slow" She said sitting next to the boy. He laughed with her.

"You guys are too good" I said letting out a laugh.

"Lets see what we can do inside" The girl said standing up

"Didn't your parents say you need to stay out here?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"It's fine. I need to practice on my piano anyways" The girl took the ball and placed it in the bag.

"Rei, you put it up" She face the boy. He let out a sigh again and took the bag.

~.inside.~

The both of them ran through the halls. I saw many pictures of different people all over. Once picture caught my eye. Rin.

"Nii-san?" They said in unison. I snapped out and looked at them. "Who are you looking at?"

"Oh, You...uh...Rin" I wasn't sure who Rin was to them in the family.

"Nee-chan? Do you like her?" The girl said looking at Rin's picture.

"N-no it's not like that" I told them. They laughed.

"Rui and Rei's picture's over here" The boy pointed at a fame with both of them in it, smiling widely.

They then led me in a room full of instruments. the girl rushed to the piano where the boy was looking through some music. I looked around the room. It was big, but it was pretty spaced out. The big instrument on one side and the smaller ones on the other.

"here it is" The boy held out a few pages of music then ran to the girl and sat next to her. She nodded and started playing. The music was soft and steady. But it was pretty loud. It was plugged in to a amplifier probably. The music could have been heard from all over the house I bet. I sat by the guitars and watched the both of them playing. It could make me sleep anytime now, but the song ended before I did.

"What song was that?" I asked. The girl didn't look up. The boy just patted her. "Lacie" He said softly. **[this song is real. the melody of Lacie, from pandora hearts. It's very good = w= b. Listen to it on the piano only and you can probably get the image i'm trying to say]**

"Lacie?" I repeated what he said. He nodded. The girl was crying. I kneel to their height, and comforted her.

"Why is she crying?" I face the boy. He looked down.

"We play this song only once a year. Lacie. The name of our grandmother. She...died...3 years ago" The boy looked at the piano. "This song was created from Nee-chan...She made this song" He continued.

"Rin...Made this song?" I, for one, didn't know Rin can actually do that.

"The story goes really back. Nee-chan was a famous female skater. She toured around the world skating and battling against people. But then, grandmother started getting ill. She was bedridden in the hospital for 4 months. Even then, she watched nee-chan on the t.v. in the hospital. She always smiled and said 'she grew up just like her father'. She always cheers nee-chan on, but then...she was old...very old...she couldn't take all this sickness...but she didn't give up on her life yet. She still did what ever she did to give us the best." He pointed at a picture hanging on the walls besides the grand piano.

The picture was very old. There was tan and orange colors in the picture. It showed a picture of a women. White hair possibly, with the two kids, and Rin when she was still small. She was smiling into the camera and held her skate board by her side. Under it, it showed 'Lacie - age 91. Rui - age 5. Rei - age 5. Rin - age 11' It was written in script, handwritten with black ink.

"Nee-chan found out about grandma, and she canceled her tournament in England and came straight back to Japan to see her. She was the last person to see Grandma, but after it happened, she changed. No laughter, no happy times any more. Nothing. She soon made her decision and let go of her career. It took her over 2 years to recover. But even now, she is still carrying these heavy memories." The girl said through her sobs.

"But things got worse for nee-chan. After Grandmother died, she had this serious fever. It comes once a year also. And it usually happens somewhere on the same week. The last week of the month. Always. We know how to treat it, but it heals fast if you do the right thing to it." The boy pointed out. I guess that's what they meant when they said _'it's time of year already'_

"This song, was written on Grandma's funeral. It was the final song that nee-chan could give to her. After that, she blamed that grandma's death was her fault. That grandma was too busy looking after her and not to herself. We tried to tell her, but she never listened. She locked herself in her room for a week. We found her, fainted, on the floor. We took her straight to the hospital and she lived through it. Till this day, she still regrets her life as a skater." the girl rubbed her eyes and faced me.

I kept quiet. No wonder, this is why Rin isn't a skater in public anymore. Even though she was very skilled...she hides her face in the public. she don't want to go back to those days.

"Tomorrow. Nee-chan will not be coming to school." She told me straight forward.

"Why not?" I asked

"...You'll find out maybe. We are not suppose to say it in this house. ever." The boy said taking the girl by the hand and taking her out the room. I followed them.

We stopped at Rin's room, where she was laying there peacefully. The women faced us.

"Come now, Rui, Rei." The women held out her arms. The two ran to her embrace.

"You played the song again didn't you" She said after a few minutes. They both looked down and nodded. The women gave a light smile.

"Come now, it's almost time for dinner." She stood up and looked at me painfully. I looked back in misunderstanding. She turned back to Rin and looked back at me.

"You can leave here. I'm sure your parents will be worried about u" She said. I looked at Rin and nodded. She looked down at the both of them and led them out the room. At the door way, she looked back at me.

"Please take care of Rin..." She said softly. I didn't look back. I walked up to Rin's bed side. She was totally asleep and breathing softly. I pulled out the flower I got/stole from the garden outside and placed it on the table beside her.

Then I left without a word.

* * *

><p>~.next morning.~<p>

I arrived to class and saw that Rin was really not here. Like the girl said so. I got worried. Then Miku passed by me.

"Hey, Miku." I rushed to her. She looked back and greeted me.

"Good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?" She said.

"Where's Rin?" Once I mentioned her name, she drew silence and it took a few minutes before she answered.

"She will not be here today." She said sadly.

"Why can't anyone tell me why not?" I said. She faced me again.

"Today is half-day because of the teacher's meeting right?" Miku said out of no where. I nodded. "Find me at the old cherry tree after school. And **do not **and I mean it Kagamine, Do not. Bring anyone. that includes your _girlfriend Neru_ " She said harshly. I lend back and nodded. Miku is scary.

~.lunch.~

"I was thinking about shopping right after school. I seriously need a new phone" Neru said looking at her phone, then at me.

"Sorry Neru, I can't today. I got to go somewhere." I said to her. But she didn't give in.

"Where exactly?" She looked suspisiously

"My...Aunt. Is coming over and she brought her kids. I have to meet them" Nice going, Len. You suck at lying.

"Why don't I come meet your aunt?" She was more suspicious than ever.

"Because she doesn't feel comfortable with over people around"

"Then I'll help her get comfortable with me. I _ am _your girlfriend after all"

"Neru, just drop it. Give the guy some space" Akaito bit on his sandwich

"Don't tell me what to do Shino" She snapped at him

"Who are u referring to? Me or my brother" he said

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the stupid red one that doesn't even know his multiplications" Neru stock her tongue out

"said the annoying yellow text-freak that failed 2 classes" he shot back

They continued arguing till the end of lunch, where I sneaked away from Neru and went to the giant cherry tree.

"You made it" Miku said impressed.

"Whatever. You said you know where Rin is" I want answers.

"Didn't you notice anything strange with Rin? Anything at all?" Miku asked

"She was sick yesterday. That's it"

"Oh..."

"Can you tell me where she is yet?"

"No"

"**What?**"

"I'm going with someone there, so just bare a few minutes with me will ya?"

"Fine."

We waited for about 10 minutes until a girl with pick drills on her head showed up

"Your late" Miku said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, had to get the flowers"

"flowers?" I asked. The pink haired girl looked at me.

"He's coming too?" She asked Miku. Miku nodded.

"Can we go now please?" I was really tired of waiting

"Alright then" Miku headed out.

We went straight to the forest hills next to the city. It was known to bury dead people

"We're here" The twin tails said together. We stopped in front of a shine Box. It was a box, standing on 4 wooden legs, and it looked like a small house. We walked passed it and up the hill on the right. There was a river, and we crossed it over stepping stones.

"careful. It might be slippery" Miku warned.

We passed many trees, where there was a clear opening. Rows after rows of grave stones lined up together in the clearing.

"She should be here by now..." The pink haired girl said looking around then pointed. "Found her!"

We face where she was pointing. There was a girl standing there with a black blow, bright yellow hair, black dress, and a bunch of flowers. She was Rin alright.

"Why is she here?" I asked

"Your really stupid aren't you, Len" Miku rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you heard of her grandmother yet?" The pink twin drills said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah..."

"Today is the annual anniversary of her death." Miku said walking towards Rin.

"So...that's why" I said

"She was excused from school every year because of this. It really hurts her to see the one she loved most, is lost" The pink hair girl walked away, following Miku.

"...Rin"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY DONE<strong>

**disclaimer: I do not own Lacie. It belongs to Pandora hearts.**

**Thanks for reading -mega hug-**

**the next chapter will be them alone in the grave. This will be fun~**

**Until then! REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

**~maiden's out**


	8. a visit to the grave

**Maiden's back from her LONG time of studying for a freaken huge test coming up. SHSAT anyone?**

**anyways, enough about me. I do apologies that I was not able to write this entire week because of my test. But I will be going more writing now because I am almost finished studying a whole 5oo page book =w=**

**So, as you know, Halloween is coming up, and I want to know what is your favorite creature to be in Halloween. Be creative and DO NOT I say again and again to people that don't bother to listen, say that you will be yourself for Halloween. I really want people to be something other than themselves on Halloween. You know what I mean right?**

**-You can pick for either yourself, or for a vocaloid character. Or both if you want xD**

**-Halloween one shot will be written on my other story called 'Rose maiden and guardians' So be sure to read it~**

**I really should keep a tally of this...but WHO'S TURN IS IT?**

**Kasumi: damn, can a neko ever get her sleep around here?**

**me: oh come on, it's almost 10 in the morning.**

**Kasumo: I don't caare...-goes back to sleep-**

**me: -takes out a cookie shaped fish [you know the ones they sell in japan ;D, feeling lazy and don't want to search it up] and a fried fish-**

**Kasumi:-snatches cookie fish- Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids or anything that has to do with them -noms on cookie- :3**

**Kasumo: -grabs fried fish- **

**That's more like it~**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v. <strong>[remember, this is before she went to the grave, so it's still morning where she is]<strong>

I woke up from the sickness I got yesterday. I don't feel bad about it...the sickness is the only thing that tells me that grandmother...no..._Lacie _is still watching me. I remember the days that she always told me to call her by her name, and not a position in the family. I always listened to her. She was the only person in the family that ever thought of me as who I really am. I fragile girl with a big dream. Not someone's famous superstar skater.

I let out a cough or two before I drag myself off the bed onto the cold morning floor. I shivered and went to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth, washed face, freshen up. I looked at the clock.

8:30 am, school should have started already...

I sighed and went back to my own room in grandfather's house. I took out a old fashion black dress that reaches to my knees **[the dress i'm referring to is the dress she wore in 'the riddler who can't solve the riddle' I think that's how you spell it] **

Black bow and shoes.I looked at the mirror. My image looked pale and in pain. I looked at my hands. 'Pale as the color of vampire skin' I thought

"Rin, your up" My aunt said walking in. She wore her funeral dress from _Lacie's _funeral. There was a thin black net veil covering her eyes. Her dark brown hair tied up.

"Yeah..." I answered quietly. She walked over to me

"You feeling ok?" She touched my arm, then quickly removed it like it burned her hand. I looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice was still soft from the morning.

"Your...skin.." She started.

"What about it?" I touched it. I didn't feel anything.

"It's ice cold" She told me.

"I don't feel it..." I responed.

"I don't think you can feel it. It is your own skin. It's hard to tell." She bit her lips. "I'll call dad" When she says dad, She is referring to grandfather.

After a few minutes, Grandfather came in with his morning yukata. **[in other words, men's kimono. Usually loose and used for sleeping, or special occasions] ** I looked at him with my half opened eyes. He walked over and got a held on my arm and then removed it just as quick as my aunt did.

"What is going on..." He said to himself, but loud enough for me to hear. I shrugged and walked out the room.

In the living room, I found Mom, Dad, and Rinto there in their black outfits. I walked up to greet them and mom threw me a hug.

"Oh my poor baby" She said in my ears. I hugged her back. After a half minute, she let go.

"Rin, are you cold dear?" She said feeling her arms that hugged me. I shook my head.

"You ok Rin?" Rinto said feeling my head. "wow, coold" He said

"I believe this is one of the side effects from the disease.." Grandfather said coming down. He was now wearing a black yukata with thin gray lines on it.

"Side effect?" My mom said worried

"Yes, for example...Remember when Rin's left hand was disabled for a week? That's one of the side effects." Grandfather explained.

" I see.." Dad said looking at me. My eye looked back with my now foggy blue eyes.

My aunt came down a few minutes later with Rui and Rei. They were dressed in black too.

"Since we're all hear, lets go" My aunt said walking out the house. My parents followed out, then me and Rinto. The sun was in my eyes when I got into the car. I shook the feeling away and waited as we drove to the forest where the grave yard is.

I got out the car first to get some fresh air. Rinto shivered at the cold wind that blew on us. And I didn't feel a thing.

"I'll go back to the house to get some food for the picnic later on ok?" My mom said going back into the car.

"I'll go with you" my aunt climbed back into the car. Dad was driving, and my uncle was needed to carry things. Which means I am here with Rui, Rei, Rinto and grandfather.

"I'll go on ahead to grandmother's grave." I said digging through the bags that Mom and Dad left for us. I got out a batch of wild flowers Rui and Rei picked up for me a few days ago. It was still fresh.

"Rui wants to go too" Rui said tugging onto my dress.

"Rei too" Rei came over and joined his sister. I let out a light smile and nodded. They both smiled widely and we were off.

"Don't go far" Grandfather warned us. I nodded and went on into the forest.

There was a wide clearing with grave stones almost everywhere. I walked to the one in the middle, and kneel down.

_Lacie Kagane 1895 -2001 _

I placed the flowers in between the burned out candles that is now nothing but a pool of nothing. I stood back up. Rei and Rui each put in a white daisy they found on the way. They then found a butterfly flying around them and they went off chasing it. I didn't really worry about it because they have been here more then I did. They know they way around things.

Another gust of wind blew on me and my bow flew off. I saw a slight teal and pink color and a hand catching it.

"Miku, Teto" I said with a small smile. They came over to me and gave me back my bow.

"Thanks" I said tying it back up. They were about to hug me, but I moved away.

"What's wrong Rin?" Miku said after her fail hug.

"I wouldn't want to be touched until my fever is over." I explained.

"I thought it was already over" Teto grew worried.

"It's kinda like a side effect." I told them and I touched both of them on the arm. The both of them quickly felt it and fell in shock.

"That's cold Rinny" Miku wined.

"Cold indeed" Teto said rubbing herself for warmth.

"I'm sure it would pass after a day or two" I said. "But, don't you guys have school?" I asked them

"It's half day today because of the teacher's meeting" Miku explained. My mouth made a 'O' and looked out to the grass field where Rui and Rei was still chasing after the white butterfly.

Miku and Teto turned to the grave and bowed in respect. Then put down their flowers.

"Thanks for coming" I said. They smiled at me.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Teto said standing back up.

"There is a special guest with us today" Miku talked like she was in one of those game shows or something.

"A guest?" I didn't think anyone but them would care about what happened to me.

They looked around and muttered to each other.

'where is he?'

'I don't know'

'i thought he was following us'

"Who is he?" I asked folding my arms.

"oh, uh." Miku said biting her finger.

"It was suppose to be a surprise" Teto explained. I sighed.

"It's ok, I had enough surprises in just one day"

My two cousins then came back dragging someone with them. When they saw me, they ran towards me and threw me a hug.

"Nee-chan Nee-chan" They cried with happiness

"What's wrong?" I said patting their head.

"We found Nii-san" They said grinning up and me.

"Nii-san?" I asked. I then saw a shadow on top of me. I looked up

"Hey Rin" Len said sheepishly. My eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I watched as Miku and Teto walked over to Rin. I turned around and went to look around. I didn't want to face Rin, not just yet.

"Rei Rei, over there" I heard from a few meters away from me.

"I know Rui. Be quiet." Another voice said. I was familiar.

"Got it!" I looked from behind a tree and saw the two black haired kids playing around with a butterfly. It landed on the girls noes and she sneezed it away. Somehow they noticed me from the distance and looked at each other again.

"Nii-san?" The boy 'Rei ' came over at my direction. There was no point of hiding it now. I walked out waving like a moron.

"Hey" I said. Their eyes widen and charged at me with open arms.

"Nii-san came!" The girl 'Rui' said still hugging me.

"We need to tell Nee-chan" They said in unison. I shook my head.

"I was suppose to surprise her " I remember the plan Miku told me on the way about scaring Rin at the same time surprising her.

"Seeing you, I'm sure she would be surprised" Rei chuckled and let me go. Rui followed afterwards.

They took me by the hand and dragged me to somewhere I don't know. We reached the clearing where I was just before. I froze, but Rei was strong. He pulled me to Rin.

"Nee-chan Nee-chan" They said running to her. I walked to her during her conversion with the twins. She looked up at me and her eyes widen.

"Hey Rin" I said rubbing the back of my neck. If her eyes could have gone any bigger, I think It might just be too big for head.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was very different from the Rin I know.

"To, visit your grandmother" way to go Len, now why would believe that crap.

"How did you know about my grandmother" She is now pissed. I shivered.

"We told Nii-san" Rei said honestly

"Is that bad?" Rui said, her eyes growing wet. Rin looked like she was forcing back the guilt and shook her head.

"Next time, tell me so I know ok?" She kneel down to them and pat their head. They quickly smiled . I think they did that on purpose...those kids are good.

"Rei? Rui? Rin? Lunch is here" Aunty said from the far end. She walked to us.

"I see you brought friends. I'm sure there is enough for everyone" She smiled and took us back to the place where the Shine box was.

The food was all set, and ready to eat. There was a Barbecue in the far corner.

"Eat up!" Rin's mom, Lily said placing down a stack of fried chicken wings. We literally drooled over it. and when I say we, I mean Me, Teto, Miku, and the twins. Rin didn't look so happy though...

~.after Lunch.~ **[because I got very VERY tired after homework and Chinese =_=;;]**

I went for a walk after eating about 4 plates of food that people keep putting on my plate. They want me to be fat or something?

After wandering around for a bit, I got totally confused of where I was. I thought that the forest was going to be small, but boy I was wrong.

I then heard a slight sound coming from the river. The sound was pretty familiar, so I went for a look.

There, Rin was sitting on the bottom of a tree. She was singing...but at the same time, it wasn't words. It was just sound. **[I say sound as in talking about the la-la-la one xD]**

I listened close, and the thought hit me. Lacie. It was kinda like the same on the piano, but just more...beat into it. It was very peaceful and very calming. I wanted to sit down and listen to her, but somehow, a random twig just had to be there for me to snap and made her stop and look around. I thought of running. But where?

I got through my thoughts and looked back at the place where Rin was, but she wasn't there anymore. I felt a cold tingle on my hands and up my arm. I jumped and faced who it was.

...Why me?

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I finished Lunch first because I just didn't feel like eating somehow. The food is not getting to my stomach and I didn't even feel hungry.

I left the table and wandered off into the forest. This place was familiar to me since I've been here for 9 years and all. I made my way to the river clearing, where there was a few meter river with stepping stones. The river slid down from the hill and down forming tiny waterfalls. I remember this place even when I was very little. Every time I feel lonely or needed time alone, I would always some here. Even if I didn't want to, my body kinda acts on it's own and always brings me here.

I sat by the large oak tree next to the river and sang a instrumental version of Lacie. This is her anniversary today...

After singing a few lines, I felt my eyes growing heavy with tears. I would have went on crying, but I heard something around the area and I looked around suspiciously. Then I caught a glance of golden lock from the corner of my eyes.

I quickly hid through trees and went on to see. And there he was, looking for me. I could have said that it was pretty caring of him to look for me, but not spy on me. I sneaked up my his sides and trailed my cold fingers up his arms. He quickly flinched away like everyone else.

"R-rin" He said rubbing his hand by the back of his neck awkwardly. I glared at him with my cold fogged up eyes.

"Why are you here? Where you...spying on me?" I chocked out the last part. I didn't think he would do that...right?

"What? no no no. I was just looking around" He answered. His sweat dropped. I narrowed my eyes at that guy. His eyes looked back at mines. He's no joke when it comes to eyes. You can tell right away if he was lying or not just my the look of it. weird huh?

"Well, everyone else if over there" I pointed at the direction of the shine box that was kinda far. I felt his warm hands on my cold ones. He looked at me funny.

"what?" I asked

"Why are you so cold?" He said studying my hands.

"It's nothing. It will be gone by tomorrow" i brushed it off easily. But he didn't give in. He pulled me into a embrace and held there for a few minutes. I felt his warmth overtaking my cold skin. I tried to push away, but he didn't let me.

"Why didn't you tell me...about your sickness?" He whispered to my ears.

"I..." my voice didn't let me say any further. He finally let go of me. I felt my hands on my face. It was warm...

"Transfer heat from one another..I learned it in science class" He looked away from me. I let out a small smile.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I CAME BACK FROM A WEDDING 8DDDDD<strong>

**It was pretty crazy, but It was fun :D -got myself a glow stick-**

**I was thinking about a one-shot tomorrow about wedding and stuff...**

**HERE IS YOUR VOTE~**

**1) MEIKO X KAITO**

**2) LUKA X GAKUPO**

**3) MAKE YOUR OWN COUPLE WEDDING.**

**warning - Rin and Len can not be one of the wedding couples. They will be, but not in the beginning. THIS IS ONLY FOR THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY! **

**The story will be uploaded in a different story that is specifically for one-shots, two-shots, random # shots, so on.**

**your votes will be totaled by tomorrow in the morning/afternoon.**

**thanks for reading! **

**_~ . Maiden's out . ~_**


	9. city fair part 1

**I am so sorry! that is the first thing I think of right now... My computer is broken...so I have to finish it at school . What a pain...**

**And I would not have it fixed till a week after thanksgiving... =.=;; Bear with me please. I'm trying my best X-X**

**Anyways, BACK TO THE STORY. KASUMI. KASUMO**

**kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from Vocaloids or any of their songs, programs, so for.**

**kasumo: Review corner -takes paper- Thank you for loyal reviewers, wisarute7, asianchibi99,DokiDokiKyuuChan,myhamsterhangsupsidedown **_**[I am dying to ask, but does your hamster really do that o.O?] **_

**Also, special thanks to other reviewers - Rein Yuujiro, xVocaloidianx**

**On with the story :DDD**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I led Len back to the table. Where they were all cleaning up already. Len helped them out, and I sneaked out to see grandmo- _Lacie._ again.

It wasn't as windy as before, but it was still a bit. I stood in front of Lacie's Grave. I held my hand out and a gust came. Within that time, it felt like it was taking the warmth out of my hand. After a minute, I held my hand back, and it was cold again. I sighed and kneel down.

"Lacie? I'm sure you can hear me right now. I came back again. How are you?" A by passing wind made me shutter." I don't want the other's to worry about me. I thought I made the right decision. That my path was going to be right...but I guess it wasn't. I ended up hurting everyone around me. I...I" I felt a tear coming down. But I smiled " Can you trust me...that I could just start everything all over?" A gentle breeze came by. I took that as a yes.

"Till next year...Lacie" I stood back up, and a tear left my face and dropped on top of the stone plate. I looked up. _no need to be upset..._I told myself.

_Everything will be fine..._I closed my eyes for a moment before heading back to the others.

Lacie. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

~.morning.~ **[do not question my time skips xD]**

This morning, I woke up, finding myself on the floor, the sheets half on half off, and the alarm clock already went off for school.

wait...SCHOOL!

God damn it I don't have time for that.

I rushed to my closet, threw out my school uniform, and rushed to the bathroom to freshen up. As I ran out the door, I called.

"I'M GOING" And hurried with my shoes. Then something hard hit my head and I fell forward. I turned around at the going-to-be-dead person who hit me with a...textbook?

"What are you doing in this time of the morning" Leon said rubbing his head and snatching the textbook from me. I peered in the living room. Leon was studying in the living room? Weird. What happened to his room?

"I need to go to school" I said standing back up.

"School you say..." He said a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes, school." I turned my back to him and took a few steps to the door.

"Didn't you think if you had school, I would be here?" He said sleepily. Now that I think of it, he was always the one to leave the house...

"What day is it..." I turned half way. Don't tell me-

"It's Saturday smart one" He groaned and went back to his studies. Then he added

"It's still too early to go to school anyways. It's only 6 in the morning" He yawned and closed the living room door.

I stood there motionless. My messy hair hanging over my face. I wanted to scream, but if i did, the whole house would probably chop me up and cook it for the 3 courses of the day.

I shivered at the thought and wandered back to my bedroom.

I dumped myself on my bed and dropped my bag on the floor. There was a cold feeling coming from my head. I lifted my hands and felt to place.

Cold

Very cold.

I checked again. now it's warm. something's up.

-.2 hours later of sleeping.-

I woke up with a headache. I didn't feel like going out today, but I remembered that today is the city fair, and I never miss those. So what if I'm a bit too old for that.

I was already dressed from the 'incident' this morning. I rubbed my eyes before changing into something more comfortable. Yes, my school outfit is not comfortable.

I threw my hoddy over my head, grabbed my board and headed out with a banana in my pocket.

The fair was crowded as it was every year. Acrobats were everywhere almost. I rode around it and head to the skating part.

There was a lot of people here as usual. I saw my friends on the other side.

"Yo, Len" Mikuo called from the big oak tree

"Hey" I rushed over to them. Somehow, he managed to convince dell to come here too. That guy doesn't know when to stop with the cigarettes, does he?

"Dell owes me a trip to he park today since he was going to pick up his _girlfriend _here today." Mikuo extended the word 'girlfriend'

Dell took out the cigarette from his mouth.

"Shut it Hatsune" He wanted with his deep red crimson eyes. Mikuo shivered and moved away from him. He then put the cigarette back in his mouth and remained silent again.

"I'm sure my sister's friends are coming today too. After all, this is the biggest fair of the year." Mikuo took out his phone and pressed some buttons."They'll be here soon" He closed his phone and nudged me

"Still going out with text freak?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"You the one that wanted to 'hook' us up" I slid my board to the edge of the ramp.

"She's not _that_ bad" I rolled my eyes

"You have no idea" I rode down the ramp and jumped to the other side. Mikuo followed me.

"Well...its better than having none" He told me.

"I rather" I skated away from him. And of course, he followed me.

"ok,ok. I know your mad, but still" He paused for a few seconds. "It's a festival for crying out loud. go have fun rather than being down about your girlf-"

"complete that sentence, and I will run you over with my board" I threatened.

Mikuo held his hand out in defense playfully.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I was on facebook this morning because Miku keep texting me yesterday about the fair today.

I felt better now. I guess a visit to the grave wasn't that bad after all...

**you are now logged on to FaceBook**

****.signed on facebook. - RinRinOrange02****

**status - Going to the fair with Miku. Who's comin with?**

few minutes . **5 people like this . comment . share**

-Miku_hearts_leeks

Rinny, I'll be at your house soon~

-RinRinOrange02

Alright. I want other's to come too..

-TetoxFrench_Bread

I'll go! I'll go

-RinRinOrange02

Yes! another one = u=

-TetoxFrench_Bread

Lulu might come too~ Gakupo's working in the fair after all

. 2 people like this .

-Miku_hearts_leeks

I just called her just a minute ago. She said she'll meet us in the fair~

-RinRinOrange02

Great~ so...teto, miku.., Lukaa...

-Blue_headed_Ice

I wanna go o wo

-Miku_hearts_leeks

K-kaito? When did you come back from enland?

-Wine_4_life

just yesterday

. Blue_headed_Ice likes this .

-RinRinOrange02

hey hey kaito-nii

-Blue_headed_Ice

xD Rinny~

-Wine_4_life

when was Kaito your brother?

-RinRinOrange02

he's not. I just call him that for fun

-Blue_headed_Ice

Is Mei-chan jealous?

-Wine_4_life

Don't make me hit you with a glass bottle _Again..._

-Blue_headed_Ice

o_o...

-Win_4_life

much better

-Miku_hearts_leeks

Rinny, i'm outside. Hurry up

-RinRinOrange02

kay. bye you guys, see ya at the fair

**you are now signed out of FaceBook**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel like writing that much, since I want to upload as much as I can without a computer with me.<strong>

**I was able to do this update because i'm at a public library =.=;;**

**Again, I would do my best to upload, so spare me !**

**Kasumi: she's trying her best...ditching the work in school**

**h-hey!**

**Kasumo: and skipping lunch to go to the computer lab to do it.**

**-rages- YOU BOTH GOING TO YOUR ROOMS**

**Kasumi&Kasumo: Booooo**

**That's it for now**

**~.Maiden out.~**


	10. city fair 2

**I feel really bad for uploading so late. But I finally got my internet back, but it will take me a while to uplaod since i will be writing more. This is just a small intro I guess. Don't want you guys to read the freakin long intros on the first story ever since a while since I have uploaded.**

**Well, here we go again~ please review at the end. It has been a while and I'm kinda tired after all the things that happened =.=;;**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids. It belongs to your know who. Crypton **

**Kasumi just found out who made vocaloids. **

**Kasumi: B-but kasumo doesn't even know that rin and len are related!**

**That's because he likes twinsect.**

**kasumi:...**

**Story time!**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I walked out with a gray hood on me, a yellow shirt and short shorts with sneakers. Miku was wearing a sky blue blouse and jeans. Her hair was let down and she has her usual scrunchy on her left wrist. She had one foot on the board and grinning at me.

I swear every time she waits for me, she would have a pose just for waiting a few minutes.

Teto was right behind her. She had her usual drills on her head and the red tank top that Meiko gave her as one of her handy-downs. It's still quite loose on her. Aside from that, she was wearing black jogging pants with a hot pink stripe going down the sides.

"lets hit it!" Miku said and rushed ahead on her skate board.

"last one there buys breakfast!" I shouted as I rushed out as well. I could hear Teto laughing behind me.

Since there was construction on our usual route, we went the other way. First off, a flight of stairs. And for people who even **think **that we would pick up our boards and **walk **down, oh you have alot of catching up to do.

Miku had the lead. She skated down the rails with a trail of sparks behind her. I got the other side, and we were almost neck to neck. Teto came not far from us and slid down the smooth path right down the middle. We jumped off the stairs, and skated down the hill.

The ramp wasn't that steep...to me. The hill was a one way down thing. There is never a up way on this hill. We didn't bother stopping and slid down. And for all you people know...we don't wear helmets

The ramp gained us some extra speed, and we just slid through the market place like there was no people there. It's still busy as always in the markets. As I speeded across, I took an orange from the edge of the stand, and made sure it didn't fall.

The park was packed. People everywhere. We didn't keep track of who got there first, so we just went to a food stand near the entrance.

The store was called TakoLuka. We stood looking at the sign for a minute before a voice interrupted us.

"Rin, Miku, Teto" Luka called. She had on a light pink apron with an octopus cartoon on it. There was a pink ruffle shirt under, and jeans. She was also wearing those traditional slippers that makes her a bit more taller. Not like she wasn't tall enough already.

"Lu-chan" Miku sang as we walked towards it.

We ordered a box of fried octopus balls each, and hanged for a while at Luka's stand. We were laughing at how I could eat 3 octopus balls at one time. Then there was Luka on the phone. The beeping of the phone started going in a pattern Miku, Teto, and I know. I started tapping my foot and pretended I was doing that with my phone. Then Teto started making these weird sounds.

" Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun" Miku cried and she started lifting her arm up and down.

**[any guess what this song is?]**

"Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo  
>shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta" -Miku<p>

Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" in front of my monitor.  
>After some time, I began to feel sleepy.<p>

Miku sang for most of the parts, but we coursed the middle together.

Baka baka baka  
>nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?<br>michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose

We had to stop for a minute to catch our breath from laughing. Then we continued.

Baka baka baka  
>hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?<br>naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne  
>watashi no iro ni shite ageru<p>

The song came out pretty well. But one thing we didn't notice was that we drew a crowd. A pretty big one too.

Although they were circling Luka's stand, we didn't bother looking till the end of the song. Funny thing is that they were throwing money in front of us. WE ARE NOT STREET PERFORMERS.

At least now, Luka has more than enough customers to handle. We sneaked away from the crowd and headed to the skate area.

it was crowded again. Then something grabbed us from behind.

"Meiko! Kaito!" we said at once. The two grinned at us.

"hello there kidos" Meiko had a bag of Luka's octopus balls. She must have saw Luka already. Kaito was holding a- what the hell is it with him and ice creams...

"Meiko, Kaito, how was the trip to china?" Teto asked. Meiko and Kaito looked at each other for a minute, then both replied-

"Great"

The three of us fell to the floor with our feet in the air. They have got to be kidding. NOTHING GOES RIGHT WITH THOSE TWO!...well, not that much..

Miku got back up and looked at them carfully. Me and Teto did the same. The two stepped back.

"Your hiding something..." Miku stared at Kaito. He flinched.

"No, No what makes you say that" He said giving out the best smile he can make.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe it's because you don't even realize that Your ice cream fell? **you always know when that kind of thing happens!**" Miku threatened.

"**So? What is it that your hiding?" **Miku continued. Meiko and Kaito looked at each other for a spit second then Kaito started laughing.

"Nothing can go through those kind of eyes can they, Miku-chan" He joked.

"damn straight" Miku said proudly.

"So, what is going on with you two?" I asked. That was when Kaito turned red. Which I thought it can even blend into Meiko's red shirt if that's even possible.

Meiko looked at Kaito, who was growing redder by the minute, and smiled...

"Kaito proposed to me in china" Meiko beamed. We stood there in shock.

Oh who am I kidding, we knew those two would be together forever since they were in high school.

"THAT'S GREAT NEWS! CONGRATS MEIKO" Teto said jumping up and down. I looked over at Miku. She was smiling, but there were tears coming down. That's right.

Miku had a crush on Kaito. For a while now too. Although she never admits it, we all know. Poor girl

"Congratulation Kaito" She said clapping her hands together, and smiling even more.

Kaito, for one actually knew her secret love. But he just smiled. "Thank you Miku"

"Meiko! come and check the new moves! We've been practicing since you were gone" Miku said changing the subject.

"Is that so? She smirked. I nodded

Miku put her board on the edge, and kicked back, fell forwards, and she's on her way down.

One handstand, two back flips, and a finishing 360 turn.

Meiko was clapping and laughing.

"you really improved." Meiko said when Miku was done.

Miku smiled.

I put my hood on, covering the sun beams, and I shredded down. Half way down, I turned my back on the direction my board was going, and went backwards. When I was going up, I pushed my skate to go up into the air, grabbed onto the thin bar that goes across the ramp, then flipped in the air, landing forwards, and going back up.

"Looks like Rinny hasn't changed" Meiko joked. I rubbed my neck sheepishly and laughed.

I heard mutters around me.

"Rin? as in Rin Kagane?"

"The one that quited her career? "

"No way, you know about it too?"

"People said that it was the agents"

"Really? I thought it was the jealous people blackmailing her"

I didn't bother looking back anymore. That was my decision to do. Miku and Teto dragged me away.

I won't cry.

Not now.

Not ever.

Not anymore..

* * *

><p><strong>and DONE for this chapter. I got my computer back! <strong>

**Now, I will finally start writing like a maniac. I owe you guys w**

**anyways, I want to keep this short, so I have time for my other chapters.**

**~.Maiden-sama.~ I'MA BACK XD**


	11. Tears of a lost legend

**AND A RANDOM UPDATE APPEARS!**

**Hello again for you people that...still reads my stories o-o**

**how long has it been? weeks? months?**

**I KNOW I AM SO BAD WITH TIME ;W; PLEASE DONT MINE ME~!**

**i'ma disclaim this time only cause kasumi and kasumo are still sleeping =-=**

**I dont own anything from vocaloid, ..nor anything from their co. so...yeah lets get this goin.**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v.<p>

After a few rounds on my board, I went and ahead to look around the festival. And hopefully find something to eat. I ruffled my hair from the sweat and pulled my hoody to keep the sun from shining on me.

I let out a small yawn, while covering my hand over my mouth and took a look around. But the moment i turned to my right, I felt as if my heart stopped beating for a minute.

Neru, standing around a few feet away from me, had her back turned on me, was holding onto her phone, texting away.

_'Thank the lord she is turned away from me' _I thought to myself before turning around and walked the opposite direction, trying to get away from that girl as much as I can. I looked around for a coast clear and went back into wandering around the festival.

But then another thing caught my eyes. Near the small river by the end of the park, sat a blonde girl behind a tree...with a white ribbon?

I hurried over to see if I was hallucinating but it turns out, that I was right. The small blonde that I fell for at first sight. Creepy enough that she accepts me...or so I think she does.

I shook my head. This is not the time to think about things like that. I looked down upon her from behind the tree, looking over her shoulders.

Silence drifted along as I wondered what was wrong with her and why she would be here when the festival was yards away. These questions kept coming to me until I heard something that made my heart drop down to my stomach.

It was a few sniffles, then the hiccups. It was easy enough to tell...she was crying.

I looked around us to make sure no one was watching before I sat myself down with my back against the tree she was leaning on the other side. Softly, I whistled the melody of Lacie that I remembered the twins playing.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

After Miku and Teto dragged me away, we rested along the side of the festival.

"Rin?" Miku called out with concern in her voice. I can feel a thin layer of tears covering my eyes. I held it in for the moment.

"I'm ok" I sniffed up and rubbed my eyes, making sure the tears were not gonna run.

"Rin..." Teto looked at me with worry. Guilt hung onto my heart as I spoke up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. By myself. To get some fresh air" I forced out a smile before running off.

"Rin!" I heard Miku from a distance, but she didn't chase me. Good.

After running for a few minutes, I rested down in front of the running waters of the park side. A small stream of water, not too much yet not as small. Watching it flow makes me calm down. But it wasn't enough.

"Why does the world have to go against me? " I said out loud. There was thankfully no one in the distance.

"I didn't ask to be like this" my voice cracked. The tears came back quickly and I slid down to the ground, leaning back on the tree. Hugging my knees close to me, I sobbed quietly to myself.

"why" I muttered to myself. "tell me what I'm doing wrong"

About a minute after I broke down into sobs, I heard a familiar sound.

no..

it couldn't be...

Lacie?

I lifted my head, tears still falling from my eyes as I tracked down the sound. Knowing that it was not far, I didn't stand up. Rather crawled with my now weakened arms and legs.

Behind the tree I was leaning on, Len whistled Lacie gently with his eyes in a distance, staring at the festival.

"L-len?" I called, my voice still cracked. Len quickly looked at me, examining me before reaching his hand out and whipping the tears away from my left eye.

"Rin... What happened?" He said calmly. I looked away from him but he moved my attention back to him with his 2 hands cupped on my cheeks.

"Tell me" He said slightly angrier and worried "Please" He added. The more words he saids, the more it seemed as if he was getting hurt.

I quickly jerked away from him and stood up.

"It's nothing" I rubbed my eyes with my hoody to get rid of the tears. "S-see?" I forced out the best smile I got at the moment.

Len looked up at me for a few seconds before getting up and I quickly defended myself, my right arm over my left, forming a weak X.

He pulled away my weak arms from my eyes and looked into them.

"I don't see" He finally replied. Tears covered my eye lid once again. He then pulled me in with a strong embrace.

"I can't stand my friends hurt ok..." He whispered "Especially not you" He added.

In his arms, I felt warmth coming back again like yesterday. I couldn't help but cry on his chest as he pet me softly on the top of my head.

"Everything will be fine" Len mimicked Lacie's last words.

I felt a small smile growing on my face.

* * *

><p>Miku's p.o.v<p>

"Rin!" I called after her, but she has already taken off. I hurried to get my board, but Teto stopped me before I could reach for it

"She needs some time, we can't bother her" She said with her hand on my shoulder.

I bit my lower lip. It is these kind of time where I feel completely useless. My best friend is being pounded down by society and I'm standing here watching her. But Teto is right. There really is nothing we can do at this point but to give Rin some time.

"Rin...please be ok" I prayed but something then yanked my hair.

I turned to the person, ready to slather them with my own bare hands until I realized..

"Neru" I spat out with disgust. She rolled her eyes and closed her phone, miraculously.

"Hello, Hatsune" She crossed her arms. "What brings you here"

"Why do you care" I replied with my hands on my hips.

"I don't" She said looking away.

"What about you, _Neru ,_What brings _you_ here? you're not a fan of outdoors" I questioned.

"Oh, you know, Looking for my boyfriend" She looked down at me "Something _you _don't have"

"Do you mean Len?" I retorted " Even the last time he dumped you for the 10th time? I thought you guys were through"

"What is it to you" Neru spat " It's none of your business"

"I'm glad it's not" I folded my arms.

"Hmph" And with that, she strolled away

"Thank heavens, she's gone" Teto muttered

"No kidding" I said "One horrible thing after another. I swear if I can have the chance to bring her down, I would" I said before walking off into the festival once again

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, and I already made you hate a character :D i'm such a pain , aint I?<strong>

**for this whole chapter, I was listening to Lacie on the piano. swear I broke into tears a few times but..yeah, I survived **

**This isn't a very long chapter, I know, but I really wanna update the others as fast as I can. **

**PLEASE if you enjoyed this chapter, follow, favorite and review. **

**All reviews will be answered in the next chapter so please do. And as always, the question of the chapter**

**How has you summer been? anything brief would be nice. I wanna see how others spend their summer unlike me, trapped working in an office**

**for almost the whole summer. **

**Laters**

**~Maiden-sama out~**


End file.
